1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a mounting plane for installing a plurality of magnetic bubble chips in rotating magnetic field-generating coils.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Two examples of magnetic bubble chip-mounting planes presently in use are; (i) an insulating plane made of ceramics or the like and (ii) a conductive plane made of a flexible material and having a high electric resistivity. Although the insulating plane does not undergo any high-frequency loss, such as eddy current loss attributable to a high-frequency current flowing through a coil for generating a rotating magnetic field, it has no electrostatic shielding effect. Conversely, although the conductive plane has an electrostatic shielding effect, it cannot avoid high-frequency losses due to eddy current. Thus, both the insulating and the conductive mounting planes have advantages and disadvantages and improvements have been sought in this area.